Set of Eyes
by Opaul
Summary: Everyone is left a legacy, unfortunatly this is mine. Memoirs of Azula's daughter.
1. And so it begins

**Well here's my first story when chapter 2 will be up is anyone's guess, hopefully soon.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed/needed. Anyway- **

I rubbed my palms together.

She still hadn't looked at me. Heck, I didn't even know if she was my mother. Part of wondered why I had even come. There was

a red stain on the gray cobble stone floor, looked like blood. I didn't dare question further. Rats scurried around; drafts and light

seeped in through the barred window. I rubbed my hands together, again. Minutes passed. She still hadn't looked at me, silence

stood and I was too afraid to make a sound. Her ratty hair hung in her face, ashy like mine, only mine was darker, wasn't it? . She

was pale and skinny like me, that much I could tell.

"Cick, click." A guard pushed open the door; she seemed out of place in her red uniform, amidst all the grays of shadows and of

old cobblestones. "Well," she whispered questionably. I shook my head. No nothing,. Luckily she seemed to understand, good I

don't think could've talked even if I wanted to. She placed the tray she was carrying on the floor and pushed it into the cell. She

snapped her fingers grasping the woman's attention "Azula, lunchtime." She was remarkably good-hearted to a woman who had

helped wrong her in so many ways. The woman picked up the offered tray and then she lifted her face to us as if she was raising

it to that of the rising sun; indead of to two ordinary people.

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Who are you," she demanded.

"Kyi," I whispered.

"What, what, repeat yourself," she shouted angrily. The guard chuckled good-heartedly, "Well after all these years you still talk like

royalty."

"Kyi," I repeated. "I am Kyi." The woman glared at me, then the guard.

An uneasy silence followed. The guard left not nearly as enthusiastic as when she had entered.

"Daughter," the woman had seemingly become a different person with a simple word. I could feel my eyes grow

wider. "Come here." Not knowing what else to do, I scooted cautiously to the cold iron bars toward her out stretched hand. I took

it in mine, it was cold and clammy, like mine. "You have lived, never had I thought it even possible."

"Mother, mother, so you are my mother then." She removed her hand and stared.

"That I am, now why else have you come," sternness gazed form her narrowed eyes and her slyness once again returned, well at

least somewhat.

"To ask, you have been imprisoned since after the war ended fourteen years ago, if you've been here the whole time than how did

you….", I couldn't find the right words everything just seemed either too crude or something, "Who is my father?"

She shrugged, "your father was from an island in the southern Fire Nation, close to Half Moon Island but farther east opposite to

Meinki in the west I don't remember the name, he came to see me, to preform a finale act of loyalty though he died for yet another."

As usual my voice was lost, no one who would ever love me accept out of obligation,_ blood is thicker than water_.

She exhaled slowly, "...your grandmother has your eyes,... deep forest green... with stripes of underlying blue…..,"her mind

seemed to have lost itself in thought ", anything else?"

"No."

The moments passed in anxious silence.

"So," she said sipping at her tea with a sly icy smile, "can you fire bend,?" I shook my head.

"Only lightning, never fire." She tilted her head she seemed frigidly curious.

I left feeling the rusted iron door close behind my back. Waiting for the lock to slowly click, before allowing myself to relax against

it.Well maybe someone did wait even if unknowingly. And why couldn't I lie to her it didn't even cross my mind_ Only lightning, _

_never fire_ never had I told a living soul. Though I'm sure some knew ,but I'd never... A weight had been dropped from my back only

to be replaced by a lighter more ominous one. Now what…..I could barely guess.


	2. Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait, enjoy the chapter.**

I sat on a roof wind blowing through my hair. It was cool and felt good after another summer day. The sun was nearing the end of

its setting behind me.

"So what cha doin"? I recognized that voice immediately.

"Hey, Candra, won't your mother kill you if she finds you up here."

"Usually, but she knows you don't come down so,... she worries about you."

I couldn't stifle a laugh this time. "Doesn't she have better things to worry about?"

She just shrugged, "maybe."

A rowdy flock of birds flew over.

"So any news?"she asked.

"well...I found my mother, she's at the old prison over on the edge of the city up the way from the grain mill…" I muttered.

"Oh… um what was she like?" She asked hesitantly.

I lay back against the roof peering aimlessly into the sky above. "Exactly as the history books say she is, ruthless and deceptive."

"So she was mean?"

"No,... I don't think she meant to be. She was just being herself...I guess." I shrugged. My mind felt very cloudy in

everything it had collected with so little time to contemplate it.

"Well who expected _Azula_ to be the mothering kind, anyway." She replied, with her sarcasm of a smile to go along with it. I sighed heavily.

"Hmmm, you know this makes you a princess." She smiled only wider. I couldn't help but laugh. If only she didn't always

have to cheer me out of my thoughts.

"No it doesn't she was dethroned," I smirked.

"Royal blood can not be washed away."

"You sound like you grandmother." Candra snickered, she knew it was true. She lay down beside me gazing up to

the pinkened sky.

"Do you think I look like my mother?" I asked.

If she was at all cought off guard by the question she didn't show it. "Hm, well you kinda do it the face, but you have darker hair

and bigger eyes-plus your's are green. But it isn't to stand outish as a resemblance."

Well that's not too bad is it? I wondered if I should be happy that I look like my mother, or angered that I resembled a tyrant of a

princess...

Luckily she changed the subject. "So did she say who your father was?"

"No, all she told me was a rough estimate of where he was from," _an island in the southern_ _Fire Nation, close to Half Moon _

_Island but farther east opposite to Meinki in the west_, "and that he's dead."

"Well, did she mention of any other family, the royal family perhaps could help."Candra eased.

I frowned.

"No". was my answer plain and simple I was not going to see them, _again_.

"Are you sure she didn't say anything else?" Candra said sitting up. I closed my eyes. **_What else did she say?_**

"She said I had my grandmother's eyes, and that's it….wait do you think she's possibly on that island."

Candra looked a little dumbfounded. "_your grandmother_, I suppose so, but Azula didn't exactly say anything directly, _did she_?"

"No, but think about, why would she tell me directly, if she did, I'd think she was lying. She knows this, and she knows that if she

doesn't than I may never find her. Either this is how she gets her sick kicks or she doesn't want me to find her unless I'm creative and

canny enough. It makes me wonder…what do you think?" Now that I think about it, it sounded a little crazy.

"_what do I think_, Azula is a genious, evil but definitely a genious. And you can crack her making you an even bigger genious."

Well at least Candra believed me and despite her goofy out-beings she was indubitably bright.

I crinkled my nose. "What, do think, I am like her?"

Candra just smiled widely. "My grandma says yous like storm clouds just as wild and just as much up in the sky out of the reach of

those us who remain firmly upon the ground."

"I wish I that was wise," I mumbled.

"Well soon you will," she motioned me to follow, "come on, my mom wants to feed you/to come to dinner."

I chuckled,"Does she treat all you friends like this?"

Candra giggled, "you're the only one who spends more time on roof tops than side-walks."

**Azula the dethroned and imprisoned. **

The sun hid beneath the eastern sky. Not revealing even an essence of its light to the world. Of course the world didn't seem to mind;

it still slept. The wind was colder now.

I could feel it through the bars.

I listened. I've waited. Where was that damned buffoon? There he is, I'm suprised he hasn't been caught, even the doltish guards

could've heard him.

"Your Highness, the counsel is waiting." A muffled voice spoke through the door.

"For what."

"a leader, will Richter be suitable to lead us?" I frowned, incompatible.

"Incoherent absolutely not!"

"What do you mean he is one the greatest minds under your command." I sighed, these people's witlessness at times was undaunting to deal with.

"Do you remember my famous words to Long Feng in Bad Sing Se all those years ago?" I droned.

"What?" He stammered.

"Do you remember?"

"Or course." His voice was shaky, uncertain, so he was a new recruit. Didn't they have the sence to send someone with

higher training.

"Are..are you going to lead us then". He asked. Moronic.

"I have spent fourteen years sitting on a stone floor in a jail sell, eating rice and tea, _do you_ really think I am suitable _physically_ to

lead a rebellion." I spat.

"A suppose not your highness...then what shall we do if only royalty is suitable to lead us".

"Good for us royal blood has been found, my daughter." The buffoon nearly fell over.

"So she shall be beneficial in this mission." He had grown more fearful probably that his clattery fall gave him away.

"No," I stated dryly, "she is shy and skittish, but she can be molded into the needed leader."

"She will be going to see and old friend of mine, Mai you've heard of her,put them under surveillance. Strike quickly and no one will

think much of it."

He was still waiting.

"Well you have my orders." His noisy footsteps sounded down the hallways. Idiot.

**Chapture 3's on its way. Reviews appercaited.**


	3. Bits and Pieces

(A/N yeah I changed it, somewhat Ty Lee not Mai is just worked out better this way)

The circus tent loomed above the entrance just behind cloth of red, gold and a deeper red. "Ye, better not be comin' round lookin' for yer job back," the Ringmaster joked. He was a man of medium height and was rather round. Not to mention layer of soot and sweat covered his skin. I shook my head no, smirking.

"I'm looking for Ty Lee." He pointed a grubby thumb over his shoulder. "Over there," he replied gruffly. Sure enough on the other side of the ring there she was stretching. I nodded thanks to the Ringmaster. Each step across the ring leads me closer to an old friend.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Mêlée remarked over Ty Lee's shoulder. I didn't have time to even consider blinking before she pulled me into one of her bone pulverizing hugs. "KYI! It's so good to see you!" She squealed. 

"Well I'll let you two catch up," Melee said cynically. Despite her attitude I'd always liked Melee. She had dark skin and violet eyes, tall and lean. He father was a water bender. She waved goodbye as she walked away. Ty Lee grinned ear to ear.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. I took a breath "I have some questions about Azula."

Mauna rebellion member station: special message/cargo transporter

The avatar's daughter sat across from me, her gray-blue eyes twinkling, A toothy grin on her face as she stared out the window of the train. She had black hair and tan-ish skin, not nearly as dark as his wife's though. The green hills continued to roll by. She turned to me and smiled a big toothy grin. 

When I signed up for the rebellion kidnapping a six-year old was not exactly what I had in mind. Now she was frowning . "Are we going to get there soon?" 

I faked a warm smile, "shhhh, in a little while." She smiled again nodding. Mother was right I should have been an actress. 

"Tickets please," A man in a green uniform thrusta had in my face. Ishoved my hand into my pocket for them. The dark emptiness of the pocket stared back. Great. I shrugged at the man. "Heh."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you young ladies off the train."

"But sir," the girl pleaded, "I'm the Av-." 

"Shhhhhh" I cut her off. 

"Now, come on," I told her assuring, " That wouldn't be fair." I took her hand and followed the man in green down the aisle. 

Green grass swade around my knees in the wind. "Just follow the tracks, they'll take you to Chanme port, its only about 15 miles." Those were the last words of the green uniform man as the train sped off down the tracks, pushed by the earth benders behind it.

"Does this mean we have to walk?"She asked. I wanted to scream in her face. 

Acting warm and hiding my anger. "Yes, this means we have to walk." Fifteen miles. The great expanse of rolling green hills of the Earth kingdom spread out before us.

Mother was right I should have been an actress.

"That's about all I can tell you about Azula that I can remember." Ty Lee and I sat on the net underneath the tite rope our feet dangling a few feet form the floor. "Most ofwhat I knew ofher was lies, most of her was secret, so I don't really know much." Thoughts rolled around in my head colliding with each other. 

"Maybe Mai could tell you more." All she got in reply was a glare. I hated her for bringing it up. That deep black hole inside me pained, just like an old wound.

_Three things are needed for family, Loyalty, Trust and Love. "Every secret you tell her Sire is another chance you take for the enemy wants her for their own." I let the red curtain drop. Darkness filled my hiding place the fires of the throne chamber hidden. "Even the knowledge of her own existence is a chance." Tears welled in my eight-year-old eyes. "On both her life and that of this nation." The hallway blurred pictures and windows merging into one my feet caring me silently away._

"Never listen, never told, never was, keep her quiet and out of sight and nothing will be thought of it." I mutter to myself. 

Ty Lee signed, "It's not like that when you were born there was an awful fear of rebellion. People were actually fighting in places. Civil war almost broke out several times. One of the few comforts this country had was the knowledge that many of the key members in the old government were in prison. The rebellion currently had no leader with ties to the throne. If people knew that Azula had an heir who knows what would have happened…." Moments followed in an uneasy silence.  
"Azula said my father was from an island in the southern Fire Nation, know anything about that?" I asked. Her deep brown eyes stared back at me. Ty Lee had taught me everything, frombirthing a baby to landing a double helix back flip. She smiled.

"Come on I have a map in my trailer." "And," she said, " We can have tea."

The trailer looked a bit like a gypsy cabin, it had wheels and it was hooked up to several others similar looking ones. Pink, purple and red colored everythingwith a window in one wall was the inside. Ty Lee stood rummaging through a desk drawer; tea was boiling on the small stove. I lay on the mass of blankets, wood, and pillows she called a bed not aiding much in the search. The rummaging noises stopped.

"Well," I said sitting up, " did you find it."

"No." "But I did find this." She tossed a picture frame on the bed returning to rummaging. It was an old painting. Grasping itin my hands, I wanted to burn it.

All of us were under the tree by that pond in the courtyard. The tree was in full bloom, flowers and petalsfloated in the water and inthe air. My uncle was squatting, my cousins around him they were feeding the turtle ducks. Mai and I stood underneath the branches I grasped her hand. I used to be scared of turtleducks and basically everything else.

I couldn't be more than two or three; I used to cling to her like an elbow leach back then. 

"_No of course you can not go to see her, she'll have you killed it you do!" My uncle had a temper. "You," I said pointing a finger at my aunt, "you lied, you said Pulla was my mother." Tears clouded my vision; at seven it was a hard thing to learn._

I guess I never really forgot the fact they did lie, though I guess you can't expect a four-year-old to. 

I placed the portrait down on the bed. The frame left imprints on my hands, guess I gripped it to tightly. 

"Here it is." Ty Lee scrolled the massive map across the cabin's only table. Being careful not to knock over the numerous books, jewelry, vases, and other objects on it. "Where did you say the island was?" 

"Close to Half Moon Island but farther east opposite to Meinki in the west," I answered. 

"Um, how much else do you know about her?"Her eyebrows strained a little.

"...That I have her eyes."

A fog of gloom spread across her face. "What's wrong?" She pointed to a place on the map two slightly large islands on either side to an archipelago of many smaller ones. "This is Meinki," her finger scrolled to the other side of the archipelago, " this is Half Moon, there are more than 50 islands between the two, 20 of which are inhabited, 8 of those contain major port cities." 

"Oh, so this is going to be harder than I thought."Ty Lee turned back to the map. "Well we can rule out the ones with no word of hiding rebellion forces.

I the moon was save a sliver. I waved Ty Lee goodbye I as I headed down the empty street. Bright golden-yellow light seeped out of the circus tent. She waved back. It hurt to wave a little, sore from her bone crushing goodbye hug. But that wasn't the only reason it hurt to say goodbye. I stopped waving as I rounded the corner. The street was cast with shadows and moonlight. Alleys like abysses were on either side. The only noise was my feet against the sidewalk. It was early, early enough to walk across the city to catch the morning fairy. My hand brushed the stone of the building near one of those alleyways. 

An earthen hand clasped around my mouth, another bound my hands. The light of the moon dissipated as I dropped down,down under the street. 

[A/N sorry this took so long, I had major writers block. Well I hope you like this chapter! Review.


	4. Icy

Cold earthy air filled my lungs and the earth emptied from my eyes

The light disappeared along with light from my eyes and from in front of them a blindfold slipped over my eyes.

I was forced into kneeling position; a man in a black get-up removed the blindfold but not the handcuffs. Darkness was replaced with a dimly lit room obviously an office of some sort. The dim light came form a few candles. Walls carved directly from the bedrock, dark red granite. A dark mahogany desk and bookcases along the walls furnished it.

A tall man shadow cast over me. He had long hair and scar across his right eye.

"So this is her, skills of an acrobat and the lightning abilities of both Azula and the Shi-win people. Azula was right she will be promising." He spoke as much to me as man who removed the blindfold. Promising, of what?

"Hello Kyi," his voice was strong and even, " Welcome to Maundri, the headquarters for the resistance movement." ….._"The enemy wants her for their own……"_ Well, if someone had stabbed me the heart with an arrow it would feel pretty much the same. Now I was definitely never going back.

"You see these walls, Kyi, pure black granite," he brushed his hand against the smooth stone. It goes out in all direction for miles around this place. This complex is almost forty feet below the surface." He smiled malevolently. "So escaping is obviously out of the question." Fear now grasped me even more than before. "Azula has made sufficient plans for you," he finished simply.

"So I am to be killed then." He chuckled as though it was funny.

"Very much to the contrary, you will be trained for the purpose for which you were born." Which was…? But I had no intentions of asking, keeping your mouth shut is something being the daughter of the enemy in a royal household taught you.

He continued, "show her to her quarters."

" And bring her to the courtyard first thing in the morning tomorrow. I want to see what you can do, Kyi."

I bit my lip. I hadn't fought in years. The last time I'd shot lightning I couldn't even remember. Of course I'd kept up with my acrobatics, but that was more of a gymnastics and dance form than a fighting style.

The guard led me down a darken corridor our footsteps sounding on the cold cobblestones. Rod iron doors lay on either side each with intricate cravings of candles and ivy vines engraved in them. For resistance compound fighting for the old Fire nation monarchy it had much less of propaganda and insignias as one might think. "Here you are miss," the guard stopped at a door indifferent to any of the others ushering me in.

I had expected a cell and that's pretty much what I got. A bed covered the left wall and a chamber pot and a small oil lamp, unlit, sat on the floor to the right. All in all, the dark cell was about 12 by 10 feet with a high ceiling consoled in shadows. "There are some spark rocks on the floor," the guarded grunted closing the door. "Clung-g," and the lock locked. Even the hallway had not been as pitch black as this.

I sank to the floor scrambling around for the spark rocks. My fingers mused around the chilled cobblestone floors; it's a miracle I found them at all. With a spark in each hand I lit the lamp, illuminating the room in an eerie golden light. Quietly revealing cravings, on the black granite walls, the door, the bedpost, the oil lamp itself, and even the chamber pot all painstakingly engraved by hand into the shining black granite walls. There was definitely more to this place for all of this was far too skilled to be Firenation or any nation at that. Nanny always said the strangest things happen in life. For at this moment I was sitting in a resistance prison forty feet underground, searching for a single person I knew almost nothing about among thousands, not to mention I was the daughter of the worlds most hated woman. I rejected the bed and fell asleep upon the smooth cobblestones.

"Bang BANG, clunck," a banging came from the door and the lock surrendering its prisoner. "Up, it is morning, I have orders to take you to see Master Ritcher." So that's who mister scar was, Master Ritcher. The guard grabbed my arm impatiently pulling me up. This time I wasn't blindfolded. The hallway is just as shadowy and silent as ever. My back muscles ached; yeah sleeping on a hard stone floor probably wasn't a very good idea. Arms jerked behind my back the guard shoved the way.

To a set of heavy light stone doors, set apart from all the iron. What the, a stone door? He signaled to the two guards guarding the door with his hands and a whistle. The guards immediately drove their hands into the stone and begun to pull the doors screeched in reply.

The sunlight was blinding. The 'courtyard' was actually just that, a large circular room with black granite walls that extended at least a hundred or so feet in the air. A tower made of the same black granite soured to the left.

The day the sun rays blinded me and my captor's bore down on me in blast of fire and lightning was the day I lost what it is to fear. An icy clarity was brought to my eyes. I guess it was always there.

This is slow going I know but it is a hard fic to write, thanks for staying with me. Only two more chaps and its over!


	5. Informaly formal ending

I must apologize, but this is going pretty much nowhere. But… I am starting another fan fiction based off of this one. My writing has passed a milestone lately and gotten better (in my opinion anyway). This story is part of my old writing and I can't just change it. That would seriously mess things up.

The story's format is the same thing basically. Kyi is the same but Candra will be a more prominent character. The story will be about both of their lives and the friendship between them. And the struggle of that friendship to survive everything. Kyi will still be trying to overcome Azula's legacy and Candra will be searching for the meaning to her life and her place in the world.

Please don't flame me! I will remove this story anyway after a couple of days.

For those of you (hopefully all of you) who want to read this send me a reply so I know who to send a link to when its finished. I still am looking for a beta to anyone who'd like to be one. Cheers!


End file.
